My Cherryblossom
by Sherinda-san
Summary: CHPT.9 FINALLY UP! When Uotani's cousin comes back from the U.S., strange things start happening. Now a secret is surfaced and a new love forms along with some awsome jams from their newly formed band. Based on the anime. Some language and sick jokes. R
1. Arrival

The noon sun made the sea look like it had tiny diamonds embedded in it. The waves slowly splashed against the rocks on the edge of the Japanese harbor. Seagulls and many other sea-birds soared through the air, occasionally diving into the water, coming up and having caught a good fish in their mouth for lunch. A large ferry putted along the waves. It was empty except for two passengers and the ferry's crew. It docked and a plank was lowered. The two passengers got off and onto the dock.

One was a young woman about the age of 18 or 19. She had dark brown hair that came to her shoulder blades. Her bangs were about the same length as the rest of her hair and she had them pulled back with black hair-clips. Her dark blue/green eyes shone with anticipation. She wore a black tank-top with a bunny face with a green mo-hawk on it. Below the bunny were the words 'Punk Bunny' in white 'spray paint' effect letters. She wore camouflage pattern cargos with a chain that hung from the side. She also had several necklaces hanging from her neck. One was red beaded and had the Chinese symbol for 'horse' on it. She carried a large duffle bag filled with her belongings and a guitar securely in its case slung across her back. At her side, the second passenger, a spunky dark tabby striped kitten trotted along.

The girl smiled as she walked down the dock and into the city. "Well, Braveheart, I wonder if this town has any good clubs or bands. It looks big enough...What do you think?" She said to her little companion. Braveheart mewed in agreement. The girl smiled and picked up the kitten and put him on her shoulder so that his upper body rested on her collar bone and his lower body hung behind her back. "Good! Let's see if we can find my little cousin's house shall we? Uo-chan will be surprised to see Shiko-san back from America so soon!" She took off at a slow sprint towards some apartment complexes, her luggage behind her in her hands.  
  
----------------------------------------------------})i({------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Shiko knocked on Uotani's apartment door. She waited for a while but no one answered the door. She had just turned around when she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and read the front: 'Went to Tohru-chan's, like anyone would come here anyway...Uo-san' Shiko turned the paper over to find a map to where this Tohru lived. "We might as well go there. We can meet one of Uo-chan's friends, too!" And once again, Shiko and Braveheart set off in search for Uo-chan.  
  
----------------------------------------------------})i({------------------- -------------------------------  
  
As luck would have it, Tohru had planned a slumber party for her friends Uo-chan and Hanajima-san and all the Sohma's. They decided to have the house split up, one half for girls and the other half for the boys; for obvious reasons. The living room, bathroom, and kitchen were the only rooms not separated, well besides the entry way. Currently they were in the living room playing Old Maid; boys vs. girls of course. Tohru, Hana, Uotani, Kagura, Kisa, and (previously decided) Ayame were on the girl's team. The boys' team consisted of Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hiro, Hatori, and Ritsu.  
The girl's were in the lead and the boys' were kind of lagging behind. Uotani grinned as she took another card from the deck. "Aren't you guys sorry you gave us Ayame-san? He's such a good card player!" She looked at the card then put it in her hand.  
Kyo scowled at the Yankee. "Well you bunch of wimps will be sorry when our seventh player gets here!"  
Uotani looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
Yuki drew a card from Uotani's hand and looked at it interestingly. "Haru-kun isn't here yet. He must have gotten lost...again."  
"Man if my cousin were here she'd make whipped cream out of all of you. To bad she went to the U.S. to study at a college." Uo said with a smirk.  
Tohru looked at Uo with excitement. "You mean Shiko?! Do you know when she's coming back?" she said as her eyes sparkled.  
"Nope."  
"Awww...that stinks!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------})i({------------------- ------------------------------- Meanwhile....  
  
Shiko dragged her belongings lazily. Who knew it would be so exhausting! She looked up and saw a bench and sat down beside a young man hidden behind a newspaper. She slumped her shoulders and Braveheart curled up in her lap. Shiko unzipped a side compartment on her bag and pulled out a water bottle and a bowl. She put the bowl on the ground and opened the water bottle. The water looked so good when she poured it into the bowl she would have drank it from there! Brave jumped down and drank thirstily. Shiko threw back her head and drank the water from the bottle.  
She sat up and poured some on her hand and rubbed the back of her neck and upper back. She looked over at the boy. From what she could tell, he wore black boots that went up to his mid-shine. He had black slacks on and wore biker gloves on his hand. What surprised Shiko most was that he was wearing a coat! She tapped him on the shoulder gently. He didn't respond. She tapped him again harder. "Hey, buddy! You want something to drink?" She asked him.  
He folded up the newspaper and looker at her somberly. Shiko was even more shocked when she looked at his face! He had white scruffy hair but the hair on the lower back of his head was black. He had grey eyes and his ears were pierced. He had necklaces hanging from his neck and he also was wearing a black shirt. He looked like a rock star! 'A HOT rock star!' Shiko thought. He held out one of his gloved hands and said, "Sure."  
Shiko handed him his own water bottle from her stash. "So, you live around here?"  
He merely nodded his head.  
Shiko smiled awkwardly. She was about to open her mouth when he spoke.  
"Do you know where the Sohma house is?" he asked.  
Shiko looked at him incredulously. But then she remembered the map. She took it out of her pants' pocket and unfolded it. Above the circled house was 'Tohru's House', but below those words were '(Sohma's House)'. She grinned at the stranger and showed him the map. "I'm heading there myself. Why don't we go together?"  
The boy looked at her with that same solemn look but said "Okay." Shiko got up and picked up her kitten.  
"I'm Shiko and this little dude is Braveheart. What's your name?"  
"Hatsuharu Sohma."  
Shiko smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Haru-kun!"  
Haru flashed a small smile and shook her hand slowly. Shiko and Haru walked side by side with little Braveheart following them.


	2. Ten Yen

My Cherryblossom.../Chp. 2 10 Yen/Sherinda-san  
  
They had given up playing cards due to Ayame's constant winning and the boys' whining, and were now starting to play truth or dare. Since Kagura thought of the game, she got to go first. She grinned evilly in Kyo's direction. Kyo groaned. Kagura pointed a finger at Kyo. "Truth or dare?" She asked. Kyo moaned again.  
"Dare."  
"Good! I dare you to...kiss me--"  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"—on the lips..." Kagura said with a smug face. Kyo just sat there, enraged at the thought of kissing her. Shigure leaned over and whispered something in Kagura's ear. She smiled. "Or run through town naked!" Everyone except Kyo found this hilarious.  
"I'll take the kiss...I guess..." He grumbled. He leaned over to Kagura, blushing slightly. Kagura smiled then pulled him to her and kissed him. When they stopped, both were hiding behind one of their team-mates blushing every shade of scarlet.  
Shigure looked behind his back at Kyo. "I don't see why you're hiding when it's your turn." Shii-chan said. Kyo stood up quickly.  
"I'M NOT HIDING!!!!!!"  
"Then hurry up and take your turn." Said Momiji.  
"Fine!!! I pick Yuki! Truth or dare?" Kyo said. Yuki smiled, not to be out done by a baka neko.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you...to sit by Ayame all night...no leaving his side! And you have to talk to him nicely." Kyo said with a gleam of triumph in his eyes. Ayame looked ecstatic at the thought of his dear younger brother by him all night long talking to him. Yuki merely sat there with his eyes wide open with horror.  
"Go on rat; sit by your 'dear brother'!" Kyo said with victory. Yuki got up, his expression not changing, and sat down next to Ayame.  
"Dear younger brother! How pleasant of you to come and visit your beautiful older and wiser sibling!" Ayame said with his special flair. Yuki gave an awkward smile then snapped out of his trance. He pointed to Hana.  
"Truth or dare, Hanajima-san?" He said.  
"Truth."  
"Do you have special training to control your electro poison waves?"  
"No, I have complete and total control over them." Hana said bluntly. Everyone looked in awe at the psychic. "Shigure-san, truth or dare?" she said. Everybody snapped out of their daze and looked at Shigure, who seemed to be contemplating which to choose.  
"Hmmm...I'll pick truth." He said.  
"How many perverted stories have you had published?" Hana asked. Shigure looked embarrassed and confused all at once.  
"Um...well...err..."  
"Answer the question, Shigure-san."  
"Ok, ok! I've had five naughty books published! Are you happy now?"  
"Yes."  
"Now it's my turn!" Shigure said, recovering quickly. "I choose...Arisa-chan! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Said the Yankee. She narrowed her eyes at the dog of the Jyuunishi. "And no perverted crap either." She said with malice. Shigure gulped.  
"Erm...I dare you to...um...not kill me?" He said.  
"Works for me. Now who shall I choose? Hey, Ritsu! Truth or dare?" Ritsu winced as if he had been hit.  
"Oh! I-I-I don't know! I choose truuuuth!!!" He wailed.  
"Have you ever not been sorry in your life?" asked Uotani.  
"NNOOOOO!!!!!!" Said Ritsu, suddenly. He got up and ran out the door for fear he would get pummeled by the Yankee thug.  
  
---------------------------------------------})i({-------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"So, how long have you been interested in music?" Shiko asked Hatsuharu. They had gotten to know each other over the walk to Shigure Sohma's house. They were quick friends.  
"Well, I've written a few songs and I can play some instruments pretty well. How about yourself? I can see you play the guitar." Haru said looking at the guitar case on his companion's back.  
"I write songs and the music for them, yeah." She looked at her feet embarrassed at what she does for a hobby. She saw a rock and kicked it and watched it roll away when she remembered what she came back for. "Do you know of any bands looking for a singer or a guitar player?" She asked Haru. He thought about her question for a few seconds.  
"None that I can think of...why?" He said. Shiko shrugged.  
"I wanted to get more involved with my music, I guess..." she said. Haru brightened a bit.  
"Maybe we can start our own band. I know a club called Bushigaru. They have an open mic there every Friday and Saturday night. All we need to do is sign up and pick a time to play. How does that fit your tastes, Shiko?" he said. Shiko got excited.  
"That sounds great! Now we need members! I can play the guitar and sing. How about you?" she asked.  
"I can play the bass and sing backup...I think some we can ask my cousins about it at the sleepover. Are you planning on staying the night there?" Haru said surprisingly enthusiastic. Shiko rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly.  
"I don't really have anywhere to stay...especially if Uo-chan isn't at her apartment...I suppose if it's okay with your older cousin...sure!" She said, finally making up her mind.  
Presently they heard a loud wailing "NO!" and ran to Shigure's house, which was about 30 yards away.  
  
When they arrived on the scene, a monkey was dragging a purple kimono towards the house and a girl with light brown hair was sitting on her knees facing the ground. Shiko ran up to the monkey and picked it up hugging it and rubbing its cheek on hers.  
"Aww! It's so cute!" she squealed still hugging it. Haru stood there, with his hand on his forehead. Clearly Ritsu had been hugged by Tohru. That would explain the monkey. He must have yelled "NO!" to something and ran out of the house. Tohru ran after him to tried and calm him down. She must have tripped and accidentally hugged him. Something like that anyways.  
Tohru got up still blushing from her incident. She dusted herself off and noticed her guests. She ran up to Haru and bowed. "Hello, Hatsuharu- san! I'm sorry about Ritsu...Who's that?" She said turning and pointing to Shiko; who was still hugging Ritsu. Haru bowed in return.  
"That's Shiko Arisa. She's—"  
"Uotani's cousin!" Tohru ran over to Shiko. "Shiko-san! You're here! I'm Honda Tohru! I'm so excited to meet you--!" Tohru said excitedly. Shiko cut her off by standing up with the monkey on her side, clinging to her waist, and placed a hand on Tohru's head.  
"Chill out, girl! Am I that well known? Whose monkey is this? It's so sweet!" Shiko said. Tohru looked at Ritsu who was about ready to have a heart attack.  
"Oh...that's a wild monkey...he...um...lives in to woods...he likes to steal the laundry..." she said making it up as she went. She looked down and saw Ritsu's kimono. "He can have that old thing...here let me take him back to the woods were he belongs. Uo-san is in the house. I'm sure Haru- kun will show you the way to the living room!" Tohru said picking up the kimono and taking the monkey from Shiko's waist. She ran off into the woods. Shiko frowned a bit, but brightened up at the thought of meeting her cousin's friends. Hatsuharu walked up to Shiko.  
"Well, let's go in. I'll introduce you to everyone." He said. Shiko nodded then grabbed Braveheart (who was a little peeved at Ritsu) and walked into the house with Haru.  
  
---------------------------------------------})i({-------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
When they had taken their shoes off and walked into the living room, everyone but Uotani Arisa gawked at Shiko. Uotani ran up to her older cousin and held up her hand. Shiko gave her a high-five then they knocked their knuckles together. Uo smiled at her kin. "It's nice to see your mug again. Why did you come back from America? Was college to hard?" she said. Shiko winked.  
"Nah, college was okay. I just got a little board there. Hey, introduce me to everyone." She said, nudging Uotani and Hatsuharu. Hana stood up and bowed to Shiko.  
"That's Saki Hanajima. She's one of my closest friends." Said Arisa. She leaned closer to Shiko and whispered into her ear. "She has electro poison waves." Shiko's eyes widened. Haru pointed to the Tiger of the Jyuunishi.  
"That's Sohma Kisa, one of my younger cousins. Then there's Sohma Kagura, Sohma Yuki, his older brother Ayame, Sohma Kyo, Sohma Momiji, Sohma Hiro, and finally, Sohma Shigure. All of them are my cousins." He said. They heard a sudden slam of a door and saw a human Ritsu and Tohru walk in the living room. Tohru was still blushing after the incident. Uo nodded toward Ritsu.  
"That's Sohma Ritsu. He may look like a girl, but he's a guy. And that is To--"  
"Tohru Honda-san. We met outside." Shiko smiled at Tohru. Tohru smiled back. Yuki was about to say something when he looked over at Kyo. He put his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. Shiko looked at Yuki curiously. He motioned towards Kyo. She looked in his direction and gasped. Then she broke down in fits of laughter. Everyone else just stared at her. She pointed to Kyo. When everyone saw it, they laughed too.  
Braveheart, Shiko's kitten, had made his way over to Kyo and was now sleeping on his shoulders. Kyo, on the other hand, was not too thrilled at the prospect of having a cat sleep on him. He didn't want to get Shiko upset for fear she would pummel him. Shiko walked over to Kyo still laughing. She picked up Braveheart and cradled him like a baby in her arms. "Don't go wandering off and sleeping on people like that, Bravey! Hahaheehee! It's not nice! Ahahahaheeheehee!" She said in a would-be scolding tone.  
Kyo clenched his fists. "Why not tell us about yourself, Shiko?" he said, controlling his anger. Shiko looked at him as if he had given her the most brilliant idea (which he had).  
"Well, my name is Arisa Shiko. Until this morning I lived in America attending a drawing college. I am about 17 years old (Shigure: "You don't look 17..."). I play the guitar and sing for a hobby. That brings me to a question. Would anyone be interested in joining a band? Haru and I chatted a little on the way here and we came up with the idea. We need a keyboard player, a drummer, and maybe another person to play the guitar." She said. Haru held up his index finger.  
"If you're interested, you can come with us to the backyard. We'll set up an audition schedule and see if any of you has talent. We also need a name..." He said trailing off.  
"I would like everybody to get apiece of paper and a pen or pencil and write down a name for the band. Fold the paper and put it in this hat." Shiko said, taking a hat out of her bag. Everyone found a writing utensil and little scrapes of paper and wrote down a name they each made up. Then everyone put them into Shiko's hat. Shiko shook the hat and held it out to Haru. He reached his hand in the old hat and drew out a piece of paper. In beautiful handwriting were: 'Ten Yen'.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to everyone who likes my little story! It makes me happy when people appreciate my work. If anyone is wondering, Shiko is my own little character based off of me, and what I wish I could do...sighs Oh well! I'll try and get chapter three up a.s.a.p.  
  
Thanx!!!  
  
Sherinda-san 


	3. Auditions

My Cherryblossom.../Chpt.3

Auditions/Sherinda-san

"And the name of the band will be 'Ten Yen'! Will the person who wrote this name down please step forward!" Shiko said smiling. She looked around the room but no one was coming forward. She heard an "Um..." from behind her and turned around. "Haru?" She said in surprise. He looked at her with a normal expression on his face.

"Yeah." He said. Shiko looked at him for awhile then grinned.

"Everyone who thinks they have talent in the art of music," She said, pointing to the door. "Move out!" She marched out of the house and into the backyard followed by a line of Sohmas, last of all came Haru.

Shiko sat on a large rock in the backyard facing the auditioneers. Haru stood behind her with a clipboard and pen in his hands. Standing in a line in front of them were Ayame (with Yuki standing behind him mumbling to himself), Kagura, Momiji, and Shigure. Shiko smiled at the results. "I will have you go in the order in which you are lined up. Ayame will go first. The rest of you go wait on the porch until will call for the next person. We will let you know who made it tonight. Now let's get it started!" She said, raising her arm then bringing it down in a chopping motion.

Ayame stood in front of a keyboard (provided by Haru) and cracked his knuckles. He flipped his hair back and ran his fingers across the keys. He played a beautiful number then stopped and bowed. Shiko whispered something in Haru's ear. He smiled and nodded. Shiko took some sheets of music from a folder and handed them to Ayame.

"Play." She said, smiling mischievously.

"As you wish, Madame." He said and looked at the papers, playing exactly what was on the sheets. When he finished, Shiko's eyes were sparkling.

"It was beautiful Ayame-san!" She took the clipboard from Haru and wrote something down. "You may go now." She nodded to Hatsuharu.

"Next!" He called to his cousins. Kagura shuffled onto the makeshift stage. She took out a tambourine. She hit it on her hip three times, and then sang some of a little song she heard on the radio.

"_She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger_

_She finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him, beneath the willow_

_And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby:_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laaaa..."_

She stopped singing and looked down at the dirt, blushing. Shiko was sitting on the rock, with her knees up against her chest, rocking back and forth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She noticed Kagura wasn't singing anymore and sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Hm, there must be some dust in the wind or sumthin' huh?" She said sarcastically. She cleared her throat and wrote on the clipboard. "Thank you, Kagura-san. You may go now. Next, please!" She said. It was Momiji's turn.

He set up the drum set lying in the pile of instruments Haru had brought. He sat on the small seat and tossed his sticks up in the air. He caught them and broke out into a loud drum-roll then played an addictive beat. He finished with a double cymbals hit and a bow. "Very good Momiji-kun! You may go and join the others." Shiko said writing down more things. "Last one please!" She called.

Shigure walked onto the 'stage' and cleared his throat. He then broke out into the worst song imaginable (in the tune of 'Yellow Pokka-dot Bikini').

"_They're wearing, itsy bitsy, _

_Teeny weenie, pink halter tops and bikinis_

_At the beach when I went there today_

_High school girls in tiny shirts _

_And don't forget the super short skirts_

_Let's hope they don't know karate!_

_I want to—_mmph!!!!"

He was cut short by Haru covering his mouth and dragging him by the ear back to the house. Shiko fell off the rock, her face twisted in mock horror at the dog's 'song'. She lied there for a little bit, and then wrote down more on her clip board. She got up and un-covered the video camera she had hidden.

She clutched it to her chest and grinned. "Perfect entertainment for tonight!" She said to herself and headed back to the house.

When she walked into the living room, she was ambushed by Kagura, Tohru, Momiji, and, oddly enough, Shigure. "Please sing a song for us!!!" They said in chorus. Shiko backed away only to be followed by them.

"Erm...well...see...I...uh..."She tried to make up an excuse. Momiji shoved her guitar into her arms. He looked at her with his lost puppy dog stare and pouted.

"Pretty please, Shiko-sama?" He said in the most pathetic sounding voice. Shiko couldn't resist. She smiled.

"Oh...all right...I'll play and sing for you..." she said. Everyone cheered. Shiko sat on a chair and tuned her guitar. She put the strap around her neck and cleared her throat. "I like to call this one, 'My Happy Ending'." She said as everyone chose a spot to sit and listen.

"_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me now we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh ooooh..."_

When she finished she took her guitar off and ran out the door, without even putting her shoes on. Everyone either stared at the door or where Shiko was when she was singing. Hatsuharu got up and ran after her. Tohru was about to run after them both but she found Uotani and Shigure holding her back.

"Let Haa-kun handle it, Tohru-kun." Shigure said.

"She only let's people near her when she wants them to be. They'll be back soon." Uo said. Tohru sat back down and frowned.

Sherinda-san's babble: dramatic music in the back-round A little cliff-hanger for you all! Lol! The song Kagura was singing is actually a country song by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. The song's called "_Whisky Lullaby"_. It's really good too! Any Avril Lavighn fans out there will know that the song Shiko was singing was "My Happy Ending". Also a good one. There will be more songs for your enjoyment, so hang in there!

Sherinda-san


	4. Flashback

My Cherryblossom.../Chpt. 4

Flashback/Sherinda-san

_NOTE: The next chapters will probably be a bit more serious and in the characters heads that the last three. This particular one is a flashback to the night before Shiko left the U.S. The first couple sentences are present time however._

Tears streamed down Shiko's cheeks as she ran out of the house. Why did she sing that song? That stupid song about that S.O.B. she broke up with in America. She felt like she could punch herself in the stomach. Travis...That stupid name rang in her head as she ran and ran, not caring that she had about twenty tiny sharp rocks in her feet, each time her feet hit the ground, the rocks dug deeper into her skin. No pain was worse than where she was hurting...a hole where her heart used to be. But that bastard had ripped it out and ran it over with a steamroller. She clenched her teeth as her memory took her back to that awful night...

Her Saturday started out as it usually did; take a shower then go down and meet Travis at the coffee house where he worked. They had planned to go to _The Box_, a club downtown, and have fun there. Shiko had registered to sing that night and he would record it to send to there family members. They had been dating for three months by now. She thought it would last forever...boy, was she far from the truth...

They walked down the street hand in hand as they approached the night club. Shiko was wearing a fancy blue blouse with light blue lace lining the collar and a navy skirt. She was also wearing brown boot that came up to just below her knee. She smiled nervously at her boyfriend. "I'm so nervous!" She said.

"You'll do fine, trust me!" Travis said smiling at her. They walked past the front entrance and turned into the alley. Shiko skipped up the stairs leading to the back of the stage. Travis kissed her cheek and took out the video camera in his backpack.

"You can do it!" He said encouragingly.

"Thanks! I'll look for you when I sing! Ok?" she said.

"Right! Now get up there and make Britney Spears look like a joke!" He said. He turned and ran towards the front. Shiko smiled after him and opened the door.

Fog gushed out of the room from the machines. The man in charge of the entertainment walked up to her. "You're on in five minutes. Get ready!" He said, his cigarette wiggling everytime he spoke.

"Yessir!" Shiko said. She walked over to the group of people standing in a circle. They were Shiko's band mates. A girl about her age waved at her. She had long dark purple hair and was wearing black lip-stick.

"We're all ready to start. Are you?" she asked. Shiko nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Naoko-san." She said to her friend, forgetting she wasn't in Japan. Naoko smiled.

"All right everybody; let's show these sticks how we play!" She said. Everyone put their hands in the center of they circle they formed and shouted "One, two, three...Kupo!" They all walked out on stage and the sounds of people talking filled their heads.

The man with the cigarette came out and shouted into the microphone to the vast audience. "Ladies and gents...Kupo!" He ran off of the stage as thousands of people chanted the band's name. The lights went low and the music began. Shiko swallowed hard then started to sing as she scanned the audience.

"_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said 'No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple'_

She had spotted Travis by now and he was recording the show as he talked to a girl in a rather revealing outfit. Shiko assured herself that he was explaining what he was doing. She ignored them and continued to scan as she sung.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

'_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple'_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_

She had spotted Travis again, but this time, he wasn't recording. He was dancing with that girl. Shiko kept singing. She was angry that he was dancing with that girl, but she could wait to chew him out till after the song.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

She stopped singing abruptly, but the music kept going. Shiko kept watching _her _boyfriend dance with that skank and saw what she wanted to never see again. They were leaving the club and were heading outside to do only God knows what. Shiko dropped the microphone and jumped off the stage and ran for the door. Her band mates where confused but finished like they normally would have. Naoko ran after her best friend.

Shiko burst out of the doors like a mad bull. Her face was red and blood was dripping from her palms from were her nails had dug into her skin. She ran towards the alley and saw what she knew was happening.

Travis was making out with the girl he left with. Shiko cleared her throat loudly. Her so called 'boyfriend' looked up and the girl turned around but found Shiko's fist in her nose and a sickening crunch as it broke and blood dripped down as she fell instantly unconscious. Travis backed into the corner of the alleyway, stuttering an explanation. "Sh-Shiko! I-it's not what you think! R-really! I-I was just re—"

"Save it you bastard!" Shiko yelled. "Who the hell was that bitch? You two seemed to get along really well, or could you tell with your eyes closed locking lips with the skank?!" Shiko took several steps toward him, cracking her knuckles. "Now you know I would never hurt someone I loved..."

"Oh thank you, Shiko! But let me explai—"

"No! I'm tired of your friggen excuses! As of now, you are _nothing_ to me but a sorry excuse for a punching bag!" Shiko screamed then punched him in the gut then kicked him in the groins while he was hunched over. She made as if to leave but ran at him and gave him a horrible uppercut. She left him there to bleed in solitude and before she left she said "Cheer up, bastard...you might meet somebody in the hospital!"

She laughed maniacally then tore off towards her house and packed her clothes and other necessities and her kitten, then walked out the door with a note that said: _'Don't try and find me. Naoko, have all my stuff or give it up for charity. Shiko'_

Sherinda's Babble: Well, that was a rather strict change of writing. The next chapter will be back on the normal plot. Kinda' showed you the darker side of Shiko, huh? Let me know what you think! And yes, that was the theme song to Kingdom Hearts called 'Simple and Clean'. I love that song!

Sherinda-san


	5. Mysteries and a Few Answers

My Cherryblossom.../Chpt:5

Mysteries and a few Answers/Sherinda-san

_**NOTE:** **If any of you are wondering, this is based on the anime...That will come to be clearer later in the chapter...lol!** _

Shiko still ran, her heart beating like mad. She suddenly tripped over a large rock protruding from the ground. She hit the ground painfully. She tried to raise herself, but her ankle shot with extreme pain. She winced as she pulled her legs up against her chest. How could she have fooled herself with that jerk? She had seen that bitch around _him _before...she just thought it was a coincidence...but she knew the truth all along; she just buried it in the dark recesses of her mind. Shiko didn't care she was crying...she didn't care about anything anymore...she felt like she could die right there and still not care.

Hatsuharu had never run this fast in his life. He didn't understand why he went after Shiko. Of course then he didn't understand why she took off in the first place. He was breathing heavily, but he didn't stop. In the setting sun, he saw Shiko's shaking form. His pace slowed as he came towards her. He put his hand out towards her. "Shiko...wh-"

"No!" she said brokenly. "Leave me alone! I left you! Just...just leave me alone!" She yelled. Haru went to leave but he felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Shiko's hand grabbing his black pants. He looked down at her face. She looked up into his eyes. Her face was dirty and she had tears pouring from her eyes. "Haru...he won't leave...he won't leave me alone!" She said softly but Haru noticed the small panic and fear in her voice.

Haru kneeled down and grabbed her hand. "Come on Shiko-san. Let's go back to the house. You can talk to us about it. How does that sound?" He asked her softly. Shiko shook her head.

"I-I can't...m-my ankle..." she sniveled. "I think I twisted it..." she sobbed. Haru looked at her in horror.

How was he going to get her to Shii-chan's? If he tried to do anything, he would transform. Then Ha'ri would have to erase her memories...just like everyone else except for Tohru-san. He sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad...He looked down at Shiko, who was staring off into no certain spot. _'Who the hell am I kidding?' _He would have kicked himself. It might not be as bad as he thought. He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him in shock of the sudden movement.

"Shiko...don't be afraid of what's about to happen...it's the only way I can help you..." He said. Haru swallowed hard then pulled Shiko into a tight embrace. He expected to hear a poof, tearing cloths, and Shiko screaming...but none of those sounds reached his ears. Instead he heard Shiko's confused voice.

"Haru...what are you talking about and why are you hugging me?" she asked. He let her go and stared at his hands. They weren't hooves...and he didn't have white fur...he was still human! He stared at her.

"Never mind..." He said turning around. "Climb on my back...I'll carry you to the house like this." He said. She stared at his back with a look of pure confusion. She shrugged and gingerly climbed on his back. She inhaled through her nose deeply. He had a good smell. She smiled for the first time since she left the Sohma's house. Haru straightened up and started towards Shigure's. Luckily for him, they had run in a straight line.

"Hey, Haru-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

Tohru stood on the porch with Kisa and Uotani. Night had fallen and it was getting late. Tohru looked as hard as she could into the blackness. "Haru-san and Shiko-san still aren't back yet...You don't think anything bad happened do you?" She said worriedly. Uotani put her hand on Tohru's head.

"Tohru-kun, don't worry! Shiko-san can take care of herself!" she said reassuringly.

"And..."Said Kisa quietly. "Haru-kun went with her." The small girl said. Tohru smiled at her friends' remarks.

"Yeah, you're right. Mom said not to worry all the time...she would be disappointed if I worried constantly." She smiled at her companions. When she didn't get a response she opened her eyes. They were looking in the direction of the forest where Shiko and Haru had run into. Tohru could hardly see, but she knew they could.

"Hey, ya bunch of old hens! Shouldn't you be in bed?" They heard a voice ring out. Uotani smiled.

"Well, we would but two party crashers decided to leave!" She shouted back. Tohru finally was able to make out the shape of Hatsuharu and Shiko. She ran into the house shouting:

"They're back! Hatsuharu-kun and Shiko-san are back!"

By the time Shiko and Haru got to the porch, everyone in the house was on the porch looking at them in amazement. Haru broke the silence.

"We need a bed and someone needs to call Hatori-san. Shiko-chan thinks she twisted her ankle." He said with the slightest bit of urgency in his voice.

A spare bed was found and Shiko was laid upon it. As Uotani, Tohru, and Hana talked to her, Shigure, Yuki, Ayame, and Kyo talked to Haru in the kitchen.

"How the hell were you able to carry her here like that and not transform?!" Kyo asked almost hysterically. Haru shrugged aimlessly.

"I was going to tell her about it after I hugged her--" Haru tried to explain, but was cut short by Shigure.

"You hugged her? I envy you right now...ouch!" Yuki silenced him with a bonk on the head.

"Continue, Haru." He said.

"Thanks, Yuki. Anyways, I hugged her then I didn't transform. I honestly don't understand...maybe Hatori-san will know..." Haru finished. Ayame put his hand under his chin and rested it on the counter.

"I'm not sure Haa-san will help...after all, Shiko-san isn't Sohma, right?" He said. Shigure put his hands in his kimono sleeves and closed his eyes.

"Either Shiko is one of us, or _he's _a good actor!" He said dramatically. The other four all whapped him upside the head angrily. Kyo clenched his fist in front of Shigure's face.

"Stop being so perverted!"

When Hatori arrived he looked towards Shiko. "Hello, Shiko-san. I see you've come back from the States. Welcome back." He said mildly. Shiko smiled.

"Hello Ha'ri! It's nice to see you again." She said. Everyone looked at the two in amazement.

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!?!?" everyone said together. Shiko put a finger in her ear and wiggled it.

"Could you yell any louder? Yeah, were cousins! My mom is like, his second cousin or something. He took care of me and my grandpa when he was sick and mom and dad were gone." She said. Hatori nodded.

"Yes. You were always playing in the paddock with the horses. You were so little then. You've grown quite a bit." He said surprisingly fondly. He looked at her foot. "Let me guess...you twisted it while running?" Shiko looked at him sheepishly.

"Yeah...I tripped on a rock." She said.

"Ok," Hatori said. "I want everyone but Hatsuharu and Tohru to go to bed right away. And no eavesdropping or there will be consequences." He said staring at Shigure and Ayame. The two members of the Mabudachi Trio looked at him insulted. Momiji tugged Hatori's coat.

"Can I stay up with Haru and Tohru-kun and Shiko-chan? Please Ha'ri!" He whined. Hatori sighed, but before he could say anything, Shiko, who had become fond of the little rabbit, spoke for Momiji.

"I don't see why not! It won't hurt if he stays up with us will it? We'll go to bed right after, I promise!" she said. Hatori sighed again.

"Alright; just be quiet so the others will be able to sleep." He said. He shut screens around them so they had a private room. "Everyone sit around Shiko-san. We need to discuss something urgent." He said.

They all sat like they were told and listened intently. "Now Shiko-san, tell us what happened to you." Hatori said. "From the beginning; why you left America and came back."

Shiko told her sad tale. Everyone listened desolately. She finished saying to Haru. "I'm surprised you didn't turn your back on me and leave in the forest; I'm sure you would have thought I went crazy..." She said.

The ushii of the Jyuunishi gave her one of his rare smiles. "I have my moments, too, trust me." He said.

Hatori held up a finger. "To explain why Haru didn't transform when he hugged Shiko is partially because of this. Shiko take your necklace off please." She did as she was told and handed him the small token. He held it up so that the light shone through it.

It was a chunk of jade carved into the shape of a horse. On the center was the Chinese symbol for 'horse' emblazoned upon it. "It's a curse repeller, and it works two ways. One way is it actually negates other curses that others have temporarily while in contact with the wearer of the charm. That's why you didn't transform, Haru."

Tohru held up her hand. "What is the other way it works?" she asked. Hatori held his finger up.

"That's what I'm getting to. The second part of this charm, is that if the wearer, i.e. Shiko, has a curse, the effects are completely negated, but only if she's wearing it. But that's not part of the reason Haru did not transform. Now, since she's not wearing the charm anymore, Momiji, would you do the honors?" He said.

Momiji jumped up and ran over to Shiko and hugged her. Shiko was rather surprised at the action. Momiji let her go and stared at his hands as Hatsuharu had done. "Ha'ri, how come I didn't transform?" He asked. Shiko waved her hands wildly.

"What the heck do you mean by transforming?! And what does grandpa's curse dealy have to do with this!?" She asked agitatedly.

"Shiko, do you remember about that curse that some Sohma's have I told you about? About when their hugged by the opposite gender, they transform into one of the 12 animals in the Chinese zodiac, and one turned into the cat?" Hatori said, calming Shiko down. She put a finger to her nose.

"Oh yeah! So, Haru-chan and Momiji-kun have that curse? Wow...can I see your animals? Can I please?" She said bouncing up and down where she sat.

Hatori put his hand on his forehead. "Not right now. I need to tell you something first." Shiko stopped bouncing and listened to what her cousin had to say. "Anyways, the reason Momiji didn't transform then is because Shiko is also cursed." Hatori said gravely.

Shiko stared at him with wide eyes. "I-I am?" she stuttered.

Hatori nodded. "Yes, that's why your father and grandfather never hugged you until your grandfather gave you that charm. You are possessed by the spirit of the horse."

"I always wondered why they wouldn't but when I needed one, you or Mom would, Ha'ri." Shiko said almost sadly. Momiji, Haru, and Tohru stared baffled at them.

"Shiko-san is part of the zodiac?!" Tohru exclaimed.

"She's the horse?" Haru said.

"Ha'ri can hug little kids?!" Momiji said.

"Quiet down! You want to wake everyone up?" Hatori said rather embarrassed.

"Can I see their animals now?" Shiko asked innocently. Hatori nodded as he got up.

"You can as I fix your ankle." He said. "Tohru would you be so kind?"

Tohru clenched her fist. "Yes, sir! Shiko-san, who do you want first?" she said. Shiko put her finger to her chin and thought. She pointed to Momiji.

Momiji ran over to Tohru and hugged her. _Poof!_ Where Momiji was, a little bunny was in his place. Shiko leaned over and took Momiji. She grabbed her necklace and put it over his neck. He grabbed at it and stared at the fine details.

"Momiji-chan!!!" Shiko said hugging him. "You're sooo cute!"

The little rabbit smiled. "I know I am!!!" he said. Tohru took the necklace off of Momiji and took him from Shiko.

"Time to go to bed, little bunny!" She said in a sing-song voice. Momiji climbed on Tohru's head, drooping his large ears.

"Awww! Tohru is just like a _mutti_!" He said as Tohru took him to the bathroom where he could change back safely.

Shiko grinned as she pointed at Haru. "You're turn, Haru-chan! Ouch! Ha'ri! Watch where you're poking!"

Haru looked at her miserably. "Promise you won't laugh at me? Like you would but..." he said. Shiko smiled.

"Of course not! I love animals!" she giggled. Tohru came back and hugged Haru so that Shiko could see his animal. Shiko stared at the ox standing in front of her amid pieces of Haru's clothes he'd been wearing. He walked over on his four hooves and sat by her bed with his ears down in embarrassment.

"Sorry...it's nothing extravagant..." he sighed. Hatori got up from his work and wiped his hands on a rag he had handy. He smiled at the two; something which surprised them.

"Well you two, I should get back to the main house. Akito will be waiting and wanting news. Later." He said leaving. Shiko shook her head at ushii-Haru.

"You look just fine..." she said softly. She tested her foot. She would limp for a while but it felt a lot better. She swung her legs around so that her legs dangled from the bed. She stroked Haru's nose tenderly. She smiled sweetly at him; she only did that to people she liked a lot. "You're the most handsome ox I've ever seen." She said. He looked up at her about to speak when she kissed him on the nose.

His eyes widened at her action. She was taking a coverlet off the bed and putting it over him. "There, now when you change back, you can just sleep at the other end of the bed...If that's alright with you that is..." Shiko said blushing slightly. Haru's ears flopped from side to side as he shook his head.

"I'll need some cloths though..." he said. Shiko pulled her bag over to the bed and began rummaging in it. She pulled out a large pair of sweat pants.

"I usually wear these to bed, but you can wear them." She looked at him grinning. "Don't worry; there guy's pants anyways. I don't really have a shirt, but I guess that won't hurt anything...You might get a little cold, but hey, what are ya' gonna do?" she said shrugging slightly.

Shindera-san's babble: Wow...that was a long one...plus school got in the way of things...If any of you would like to read a Redwall story, (not as good as this one probably) I'll be adding one when this is done. Is anybody on Neopets that reads? E-mail me if you are! My account name is isuzusohma and my e-mail address is . And if you are on Neopets, and you are you please check out my new Furuba guild? looks at watch Well, I bet I just lost 10 readers in that small 10 seconds...Oh well! Until next time!

_Shindera-san_


	6. No More Horsing Around

My Cherryblossom.../Chpt. 6

No More Horsing Around/ Sherinda-san

Shiko had been out for several minutes when Hatsuharu finally changed back. He put on the pants Shiko offered him and sat on the bed. He looked over at Shiko's still form. _She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping like that..._He thought to himself. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him then leaned over Shiko and kissed her cheek. He went to bed happy that night...

Shiko was an early riser in the mornings. She usually got up and had some caffeine of some sort. She walked into the kitchen groggily. She felt something rub up against her leg and picked Braveheart up scratching his ears. He purred loudly.

"It's nice to see his owner taking care of him..." a slightly peeved voice said abruptly. Shiko looked around and saw Kyo Sohma sitting on the couch watching TV while draining a carton of milk. She rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry Kyo-san...But I'm surprised...he usually doesn't like strangers..." she said letting Braveheart jump out of her arms. He bounded over to Kyo, who let some of the milk left in the carton drip into the black kitten's mouth.

"He caught three mice last night...it was kind of funny watching him toss them into the air. It reminded me of how much I want to beat Yuki to a bloody pulp..." Kyo said smacking his fist into his palm. Shiko smiled at the neko of the Jyuunishi.

"Yeah, I know some people I want to rip up, too." She said with a wild glare in her eyes. "Do you guys have any coffee? Or even tea? I need my energy." She asked.

Tohru came into the room with a small basket of laundry in her arms. She smiled at the two. "Shiko-san, I can make you some coffee. Just as soon as I fold these clothes!" she said walking towards the laundry room. Shiko sat up sharply.

"I can help you fold! I used to work at a Laundromat part time, so I'm used to it!" She said leaping over to Tohru. The two girls giggled as they walked down the hallway.

Kyo stared after them, shaking his head. "Sometimes a wonder about girls..." he said to Braveheart. The little cat mewed in agreement.

"So, which of the Sohmas staying here are part of the curse?" Shiko asked folding Momiji's school uniform and putting it in the basket. Tohru smiled at her new friend.

"About everyone!" she said a little too cheerily for the early morning. Shiko almost dropped the pants she was about to fold up.

"Huh?" she exclaimed. "But what..." Tohru held up her finger.

"Yuki-kun is the rat, Kyo-kun is the cat, Shigure-san is the dog, Ayame-san is the snake, Ritsu-kun is the monkey, Hiro-san is the sheep, Hatori-san is the dragon, though he turns into a seahorse..., Kisa-chan is the tiger, Kagura-chan is the boar, as you saw last night, Momiji-kun is the rabbit and Hatsuharu-san is the ox, and you are the horse!" She said. Shiko stared off into space. She couldn't believe she was part of the curse! How was that possible? She was brought back to reality as she heard Tohru's voice.

"Do you want your tea now?" Shiko shook her head, and smiled at Tohru.

"Nah, I think I'll take a bath instead. Don't trouble yourself." She said turning and leaving the room. Tohru stood with her mouth half open in mid-thought.

"O-okay..."

Shiko grabbed her towels and robe from her large duffle-bag, and noting Hatsuharu was still asleep, made her way to the bathroom. She put the 'occupied' sign on the door handle and started the warm bath water. She stripped down to her birthday suit and slide into the temperate water. She let herself soak in the cleansing liquid and half dozed off. She snapped awake at the sound of the door opening. She ducked down into the water and peered over the top of the tub's rim.

There was a large black dog with her necklace in its mouth sitting in the middle of the bathroom. Shiko rose up a bit and stuck her hand out in peace and called softly to the dog. It came forward a ways then dropped the necklace and ran out of the room; the gust of wind shutting the door. Shiko stared after it quizzically then went back to her relaxation.

When she got out and had dried off, most of the others were awake. She was about to turn the corner into the hall to the living room when she heard whispers coming from another room. She knew eavesdropping was bad, but she was curious.

Shigure and Ayame were sniggering to each other as if one of them said something funny. Shigure began speaking around small bouts of laughter.

"A-and then...hahahaaah! After Tohru-kun hugged me, I ran into her room and snuck past Haru...pppffttt! I grabbed her necklace and walked into the bathroom....Hoohooohooooh! I was then confirmed that she was deffinatly a she! Hahahaaaaaaah! You should have seen th-!!!"

It was over in a flash. Shiko had dealt a quick slap or two and a pound to Shigure and smacked Ayame's face and whirled off into the hallway. The two bewildered friends looked at each other in befuddlement. Shiko shouted empty threats as she stormed down the hall-way.

"That perverted ass! Oh, my, God! I can't believe he would do something so, so..."

"Vulgar?"

"Yes!!! Ano..." she turned and saw a drowsy Hatsuharu rubbing sleep from his eyes. Stretching and yawning he walked down the hall-way and into the kitchen. Shiko scrambled after him.

"Is he always like that?" she asked ludicrously. Haru rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of orange juice. While pouring a glass for himself he answered her.

"More or less...you should read some of his books. He is a good author, but some of the stories he writes are just plain sick." Shiko accepted a glass of tea from Tohru as she passed. Walking over to the couch, she sat down and played with Braveheart as he curled up in her lap. Haru followed and sat down beside her.

"So, when do we start practicing for the club?" she asked.

"We can talk to the others and work out a schedule. We might even be able to tonight."

"That would be good for me, I guess...Oh crap! I still need a place to stay!" She gasped as Momiji hugged her neck playfully.

"Shiko-chan can stay with me and Papa!" the bunny said in his usual charm.

"I don't think so Momiji. She will be staying with me at the main house." Everyone turned to look at the speaker. "Akito would like to speak with her about some relatively normal subjects."

"Ha'ri?! You stayed the night?!" Momiji said in shock. Hatori shook his head.

"No. I came earlier this morning to pick Shiko-san up." He said, a smile fleeting across his face to Shiko. She smiled back but turned to talk to Haru abruptly as Shigure and Ayame walked up, rubbing their faces. They surrounded the dragon of the Jyuunishi, joshing him playfully.

"Ooh, Haa-san! You better not try to do anything dirty to poor Shiko-chan!" Shigure said patting the horse's head. He tried to pull back but found his hand caught in Shiko's strong grasp.

The Mabudachi Trio looked down at her questioningly. She stared hard at Shigure, her eyes full of anger. Haru showed mild interest in the speculation and Momiji just rested his head on his folded arms leaning on the couch.

"I trust him not to look in on me when I'm bathing...unlike _some _people I know..." Shiko said scornfully. Shigure shrunk away from the glares being shot at him like snipers.

"B-but...Erm...I...Ano..." he gibbered. Ayame spoke up for him.

"He was only making sure you were who you said you were, Shiko-chan! No need to get into a fuming rage over the little incident!" He said airily. Shiko leaped up after the two schemers.

"Ooh! I'm gonna' 'incident' you all over yer butts if ya' don't leave me alone!" She said running after them. Hatori, Momiji, and Hatsuharu stared after them.

"Wow, Haru! She's kinda' like you! One minute your calm and cool, the next you're a total badass!" Momiji said tugging at Hatsuharu's arm. Hatori lit a cigarette.

"Momiji, don't use such language..."

A/N: Wow...that took forever and a half...sorry for such a long wait! Gomenasai!!! My dad re-did our basement and had to unhook my computer for a long time until the computer room was done and plus I had school. Blech I know, I know...you're all sick of my excuses...but it's true! XD Hope you all had good holidays!

Sherinda-san


	7. God of Poison

1Author's Note: Yes, yes, it's been forever since my last update, and since then, my old computer died and I have a new one. Go me! Seeing as it's almost summer, I should be getting more chappys up sooner (when not baby-sitting) Oh! If you guy's have any questions or comments, or even requests, go ahead and e-mail me at I hope you enjoy this chapter!

My Cherryblossom.../Sherinda-san

God of Poison/Chapter 7

_ Main House; Akito's Room _

With the robe hanging loosely on his shoulders, Akito peered out of the window. Birds chirped and sang, swooping between the trees outside. She would come to him. She had to. She hadn't asked to comeback; or told. She would have to pay the price of disobedience. The God clutched a pair of shears in the sleeve of his kimono.

_She would pay..._

_Shigure's House_

Shiko slammed down the trunk of the car. Her's, Haru's, Ayame's, and Kagura's things were stuffed in there for to ride home. Haru opened the car door for her and she climbed in and sat by Kagura as Haru got in and slammed the door shut. Ayame was in the passenger's seat, grinning to himself and Hatori was starting the car.

Shiko leaned back in her seat and sighed. Kagura turned to her as they pulled out of the driveway.

"So Shiko, what was so secret last night?" she asked. Shiko caught Hatori's eye in the rearview mirror. He nodded.

"Well," Shiko began, "I'm possessed by the Horse. But, this charm- it makes it so it doesn't affect me." Kagura stared at the jade token.

"Wow...that's really pretty. I wish I had one like that." she said, half dazed. Shiko smiled.

"My grandfather made it for me. He was a shaman-of-sorts. He died about five years ago from heart problems. That's when I went to America."

"Well, why didn't you live with you're parents? Where were they?" Ayame quipped.

"That's the thing: I don't know. Hatori told me they left me at my grandfather's house when I was about five or six. Mom said I was ruining her life with Dad because she was always watching me, in case I transformed. My father never found out about me, because Mom always lied about how I was really frail from being pre-mature. He believed her..."

"So you're mother rejected you? That is so sad!" Kagura said sadly, hugging Shiko. Shiko smiled and patted Kagura's arm.

"Well, if it weren't for Grandpa Sohma, I wouldn't be here. Hatori helped me out, too." she said, looking fondly at the dragon.

Ayame laughed aloud. "Ho! Tori-san! I knew you weren't always like cold stone! You're really a big lovable–"

"You _don't _want to finish that sentence..."Hatori said darkly. Ayame stopped talking and looked out the window.

By the time they got to the Sohma estate, Shiko had explained about why she had come back to Japan. Ayame and Kagura gave her enough hugs for a life-time, while Hatori and Hatsuharu stood and watched blankly. Kagura and Haru went on their own ways to their houses, and Ayame gave Shiko one last hug.

"Now you remember: If you need anything- anything at all- you let me know. I own a shop downtown. Come in anytime you want. Ayame-ojichan will be happy to do anything for you!" He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. Shiko stood immobilized by shock, blushing.

"We can't keep Akito waiting for long, Ayame; let Shiko-chan go." Hatori said. Ayame winked at Shiko. As he turned to leave, he tossed her a card for his shop.

Shiko snapped out of her stupor and grabbed her things from the trunk so Hatori could shut it. They strode off toward the Main House to the meeting.

A maid took Shiko's belongings to her room when she got in the house. Hatori continued down the hall. The horse noticed it was getting gradually darker as they continued walking. They stopped at the end of the hall; a traditional sliding door with bamboo painted on it stood before them.

"Wait here," Hatori said, as he slide the door open. Shiko wondered if Akito's temper had improved any since she last saw him. _What could he want?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Hatori came out of the room.

"Akito says to go in."he said. Shiko looked at him. Before she walked in, she swear she could have seen a tear in his eye...

On the floor of the room, sprawled out by the porch, lay the robed figure of the man she had no choice but to obey: Akito

Shiko walked in further and kneeled, facing the wall opposite of the door she had entered with. There was a soft scratching sound as Akito ran his fingernail down the wooden flooring. With out turning his dark head, he spoke.

"My dear Uma. You have returned to me without notice...or being summoned. I don't know if you think you are higher than you're Kami, but you should have waited for me to tell you to come back." His pale legs slid along each other as he slowly got up. "You may give me an explanation..." This false security thing was always his game...make the other person feel safe...like a slinky cobra. Shiko swallowed hard and tried not to yell at him as he stood in front of her, facing the wall.

"I have returned to escape the Americans. One has crossed me, forcing me to commit a wrong. I do not understand why I was not told I was cursed." she said calmly.

Akito strode over to her and caressed her cheek. His voice dripped with poisonous care. "Dear Shiko-chan, you've committed no wrong in you're defense. You were kept from me. That is why you were not told. You're grandfather told Hatori to erase you're memory of the curse after you got that necklace." He lifted the jade horse from the skin of her chest. It shone in the light that filtered through the porch. With a soft _snap_, Akito ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it violently at the opposite wall. There was a crack and the sound of scattering fragments of glass; in this case, jade.

"You were not to just live with out suffering! You are not special. You have to carry the weight of you're share of the curse like the rest of the Sohma's!" Akito screamed. Shiko cried out and tried to scramble after the jade fragments. Akito kicked viciously at her, catching her in the stomach. The air rushed out of her lungs as she hit the floor.

She tried to lunge for Akito, wanted to rip off his skin, cause _him_ suffering, but he punched her in the side of the face, sending her crashing through the door of the porch. Her head collided with a rock and she was out cold, blood trickling down her temple where it struck. Akito strode over to her and spat at her. Bending over, he grabbed a handful of her long dark hair and dragged her back into the room, a few drops of blood staining the earth. Taking out the pair of shears, he clipped away her hair in chunks and clumps. He started to laugh hysterically. There was a slamming sound as Hatori, Shigure, and another Sohma ran into the room.

"Akito! That's enough!" Shigure yelled as he grabbed one of his arms and the other Sohma grabbed the other. They dragged him into the hall as Hatori kneeled by Shiko. His eyes were glazed with tears unshed. He touched Shiko's cheek softly, running his fingertips down her soft skin. Tear drops fell from his eyes as he placed her head in his lap.

"Please, Shiko...Wake up. You need to wake up for me." He lifted her up into a clumsy sitting position and hugged her, placing on hand on her back and one on the back of her head. Shiko coughed, blood dripping from her lips, and opened her eyes slightly. Hatori pulled her out of the embrace and stared at her face. Tears rolled down Shiko's cheeks as she smiled shakily. One word came out of her mouth before she passed out, head on Hatori's blood stained shirt:

_"Daddy..."_


	8. Daddy's girl

My Cherryblossom.../Sherinda-san

Daddy's girl/Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Fruits Basket. It is © Natsuki Takaya. I only own the original character Shiko and any other characters not in the manga/anime.

AN: Hey all! Summer is here, and I will hopefully be able to be rolling out the chapters. I went to see "The Longest Yard" the other night. It was freaking hilarious! But I did cry when Chris Rock's character got killed...I know...I'm pathetic...;-; Thanks to all of my reviewers! I don't thank you guys enough! You are the ones who keep me writing! Anyhoo, anything in italics is a flash back, which most of this chapter is. I love drama, don't you?

_Hatori sighed as he drove down the gravel road. Old Kibaru Sohma was having troubles with his health again, but it was different going there now; Kibaru had adopted his cursed granddaughter, who was about 7 years old now. The ex-shaman had forged a necklace made of jade for the young girl that could supposedly stop the effects of the curse. He didn't believe it until he got there._

_Kibaru was sitting up in his bed and the young girl, Shiko, was asleep against his chest, her small arms around as much of his torso as she could manage. Hatori stood in the doorway in mild shock; there should have been a young filly laying in the bed instead of a 7 year old girl. Kibaru noticed his expression and lifted the small hunk of jade carved into a horse around her neck, and smiled a toothless grin._

_"See, Hatori-kun, I'm not as senile as some of you youngsters might think..."_

The Sohma doctor smiled at the memory of the old Sohma, as he sped to the

Kaibara General Hospital. He had had Ayame get a private room for Shiko, so that just in case one of the doctors (all of which are Sohma, and know of the curse) accidentally hugged her in some way, or she transformed out of fatigue. Luckily she was holding strong so far and was still in her human form. He would have a hell of a time if she turned into a horse in the middle of moving her the her room.

_"She must not suffer from that horrid curse...She has been through too much for me to stand it...I don't want her to remember any of her suffering. You must make her forget, Hatori-kun!" The Old Sohma was tugging at the tatsu's white lab coat._

_Hatori gave in and placed his right hand over Shiko's closed eyes. She was still asleep, which made the process much easier for the two Sohma's. A cold sensation ran down the young doctors right arm, closely followed by a warm feeling going up, but was extinguished when it reached his elbow. Haroti removed his hand from the young girl's forehead. Her eyes flickered open._

_"What's going on, Hatori-nii-san? Grampa?" She asked, sitting up. Kibaru cried out in happiness and threw his arms around her neck. Tears streamed down his old cheeks as he sobbed._

_"Thank Budda! You are going to be okay, Shiko-chan!..." Hatori stared at his hand for a while, then looked up at the happy little girl dancing around the room with her frail old grandfather. They really did look happier now than they had before. Their laughter echoed in his head as he thought about what he should tell Akito..._**If**_ he would tell him._

_"Grampa, what are we dancing for?"_

Hatori smiled inwardly at her happiness then...she had no clue how much pain and sorrow she had let go of then. He had grown fond of her the more he came to care for Kibaru. She always knew how to make him feel glad to be alive. Before she forgot about the curse, she always ran to him like he was her real father. He really did feel like her real dad this morning...that's what she had called him...

"_Daddy..."_

_"Hatori-nii-san..." Shiko sniffed, her long bangs covering her eyes as tears poured out of her eyes. She scrubbed at them and began to hiccup. Kibaru had passed away the night before, while she was asleep. He couldn't bring himself to wake her, so he spent the night and told her that morning. She seemed strong at first, but as it sank in, she lost control._

_He patted her head and she cried even harder and smothered her face in his shirt. It slowly started to feel wet from her tears. He crouched down on his knees and hugged her, trying to quiet her. He was sure Ayame and Shigure would laugh at him if they were here now, but he didn't care..._

_"She is to leave today."_

_"What do you mean, Akito?"_

_"That Shiko girl shall get on a plane and go to live in America until I say...Think of it as payment for what her fool of a grandfather did for her. I thought you would know that, Hatori." The Sohma doctor swallowed hard. She wasn't old enough to live on her own...he had to call an acquaintance there and have her live with them..._

_"I don't like this Hatori...are you sure you should be doing all of these things behind Akito's back?" Ayame asked him in an uncommonly worried tone._

_"You don't know what she's been through, Ayame...Shiko has been through a lot with her parents...kind of like you did with Yuki..." A look of depression clouded Ayame's face. Hatori had hit were it hurt the snake the most. Now Ayame would definitely help him with her now. He sped up to the old farm house Shiko still lived in. It was once filled with horses and chickens, but all of the animals were sold off along with the house. The young girl was sitting on the wooden porch with her bags and her head buried in her arms._

_She looked up as The two friends pulled up to the gravel driveway. Ayame took her bags and Hatori took her hand, his engulfing hers, and led her to the car. Shiko looked out the window for the last time at the only home she ever remembered as they drove away for the airport..._

_"Hatori-nii-san...I don't want to leave..." _

_"I know Shiko-chan."_

_"Shiko-chan..."_

_"Ayame-nii-san...I'm the one who should be crying; not you..." Shiko hugged Ayame's neck. Hatori glanced at his watch._

_"Come on, Shiko-chan...you're going to miss you're plane if you keep suffocating Ayame." He flashed her a brief smile as she released the snake. More tears sprang to Shiko's eyes as she looked at what had been and older brother and father-figure to her for a long time. She half-jumped onto him and hugged him fiercely around the neck, tears spilling down her red cheeks the whole time. _

_Hatori squeezed his eyes shut as he embraced her warmly. He pulled her away and tilted her head so she was looking at his face. He brushed away a few stray bangs and tears and smiled at her. "Shh...no more tears, okay? When you land, Shuichi will be there to pick you up...remember that man in the picture I showed you? That's who you look for, okay?"_

_Shiko hiccuped some then answered: "O-okay..." She sniffed once more and walked toward the plane ready to take her away from her only family she knew. She turned once and waved good-bye. _

_"When you come back, we should all go out to eat or to a film, Shiko-chan!" Ayame shouted after her. But it was to late; she had already gotten on the plane. Ayame furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, looking after the plane. "There won't be a next time, will there..." He said without averting his gaze._

_Hatori nodded. "No...I don't think there will..."_

Shiko's eyes flickered open. _Where am I?_ Was the first thing that came to her mind. She was in a large hospital bed. Under the covers she was naked. She blushed furiously at the thought of someone seeing her like this. She looked around for her clothes, but she couldn't find them. There was a soft groan nearby and she started as she looked into the darkness. Someone was in here with her, she was sure of that, but who?

The door to her room opened and through a flood of hallway light, she made out the figure of Hatori. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to the corner of the room and turned on a lamp. Shiko could see he was tired; there were bags under his eyes and he hadn't shaved. He sat down in one of three chairs by her bed and sipped from a steaming cup of tea.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." He said smiling to her. He drank some more from his tea then swallowed it again. He noticed her blushing. "Don't worry. You transformed when you were asleep. You must have reached a really weak point in your subconscious. I'll have one of the nurse's get a clean yukata for you to were." He added to comfort her. Hatori glanced over at the chair next to him.

Shiko only noticed now in the light that someone was underneath several blankets and a certain coat. Hatori nudged them with his elbow. "Haru, get up. Shiko-chan's awake."

There were some grumbles from the buried ushii, and finally his snow-topped head poked out of the mound of covers. He blinked his grey eyes owlishly in Shiko's general direction then yawned loudly. "G'morning, Shiko-san..."

"It's more like evening." Hatori quipped, drinking more of his tea and looking at the axenic floor.

"Hello, Haru-kun, Hatori-san...what am I doing here?" Shiko asked innocently. There was a huge throbbing pain in the back of her head and she touched and rubbed it tenderly. "Nevermind...now I know...ouchies..." she mumbled curses to herself. She went to feel and straighten her hair and gasped, her eyes widening. "Get me a mirror...now." she demanded. Hatori opened a drawer and drew out a small mirror, handing it to Shiko.

Grasping it, Shiko looked into the looking-glass and cried out in shock. Chunks and large clumps of her hair were missing, not to mention a large black and blue bruise on the side of her face, made her look thoroughly beaten-up. Not usually being vain, she stroked the side of her face tenderly. "H-how could this happen...I spend my whole life growing out my hair, then this." she said softly, more to herself than her friends.

Hatori stood up and sat on the bed beside her, peering at her reflection, then to her actual face. "I still see the pretty little girl I did five years ago." He whispered in her ear. Shiko blushed even more buried her head in her pillow. Haru gazed at the two, smiling to himself. It had been genuinely quiet, until the door burst open and Ayame rushed in.

"Oh my! Shiko-chan! You must come with me! We will make you beautiful again!" he said grabbing her arm. Shiko grabbed up her sheets and bunched them against her breasts, covering them from peering eyes.

"Aya-ojichan! Wait! I need some clothes first! I can't run around all over Japan in my birthday-suit!" she shouted to save herself dying of embarrassment. A light kimono was flung in her face and Ayame put up a bamboo screen around her bed, urging Hatori to get up, as it was a fashion emergency. Shiko put the kimono on and stepped out from behind the screen.

Ayame looked her over in brief approval then urged everybody out of the room, carrying the half-folded screen under his arm. Hatsuharu managed to give Shiko his coat to throw over her head until they reached their destination. There were several shouts behind them as they walked down the hall. "Make a break for it!" Ayame yelled. Everyone, including Hatori, ran down the hall, laughing as nurses and doctors screamed at them to halt.


	9. The Snake's Shop

My Cherryblossom.../Sherinda-san

The Snake's Shop/Chapter 9

Ramblings: 'Sup, all? Sorry this thing's late...It's almost time to start school already...that means I can blow all of the $115 dollars I got on new school clothes! Yay! I'll probably go to Hot Topic and get a few anime-related things, like FMA...Yay! Wow...I'll be starting my freshman year at the local high school...only four more years until graduation! O.o...scary...I don't wanna go! Lol! j/k...It'll be nice to find a house and live on my own...well, not really...me and my friends plan on moving in with each other and raise a gargantuan amout of animals! We'll find someplace close to our college(s), and...well, I'm sure you're tired of listening to my excuses and ramblings, huh? On with the story!

"Wow, Hatori-san, I didn't know you could run so fast!" Shiko said from the back seat, panting heavily from her escape. They were in Ayame's car, driving to his shop. Everyone was breathing heavily from the break they made. Hatori swallowed more air into his lungs.

"Whew...I didn't either." He looked over at Ayame. "You know we shouldn't have done that, right Ayame?" he said.

Ayame smiled winningly at him. "She had a clean bill of health and she needs to be properly groomed. No one should have to suffer at the hands of Akito's hairstyling ability!" Shiko smiled at his cheerfulness.

Ayame pulled into the small parking space reserved for him and they all filed out of the vehicle and into the shop. Shiko stared in awe at all of the dresses and outfits. Pretty black and white French maid dresses, nurse outfits, flowing wedding gowns, lacy evening dresses, leather, buckles, belts, silk, and (imitation) fur; a huge selection for any costumer. Ayame walked to the back of the shop.

"Mine! We have an emergency. Pull out all the stops; it's make over time!" He said from in the back room. Shiko, Hatori, and Hatsuharu stood with blank faces as Ayame and his assistant, Kuramae Mine, rushed out and dragged Shiko to the back room. Shiko shrieked out in surprise from the attack and tried to pull away from the two designers' clutches.

"Kyaaa! No, wait! What are you gonna' do to me! Heeelllllpppppp!" Hatori and Haru stared at the sight with mild surprise.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Haru asked Hatori without letting his gaze stray from the door that had been slammed and locked behind the two torturers and their victim.

Hatori smiled mildly. "No, she'll be fine with them. I trust Ayame enough to let him take Shiko and meddle around with her looks." He said sitting in a lavender color-cushioned couch. Haru sighed and sat beside him.

"Haa-san, why was Shiko kept away from the main house? I don't even remember seeing her at any New Years." Hatsuharu asked Hatori, slight concern showing in his voice. Hatori furrowed his brow.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure on that, Haru. I believe it had to do with Shiko's mother, Miyako's, fear of her husband discovering her family's dark curse. Akito never liked that she never showed up and he reached a breaking point when Kibaru took her in and had me erase her memories of the curse." Hatori said, sadness crossing his usually stone-like face.

Haru clenched his fist, anger beginning to boil at the sound of Akito's name. "Why did he have to beat her within and inch of her life? He could have been less brutal...And you let him do it." he said, pointing an accusing finger at Hatori. The doctor stared hard at the younger Sohma.

"Now Haru, you know I wouldn't have left that room if I thought Shiko would have been hurt. I had no idea Akito would do anything to harm her." he retorted.

"Liar!" Haru said, snapping into Black mode. He stood up swiftly. "You knew he was going to do that to her! Or do you think I'm the 'stupid ox' everyone thinks I am! Well, dragon? What the hell do you have to say for yourself!" Black Haru said, his dark eyes menacing as he glared down at Hatori.

Hatori rose up with his anger and stood, face-to-face with the mad bull himself. "Haru, I did not know that that would happen to Shiko! Now calm down! You do not understand. Aki-"

"Don't say that bastard's name around me! I don't care if he's the 'God' or the god damned Emperor of frick'n China, he can go to fucking hell!" Black Haru yelled, wild eyed. Hatori did something he never thought he'd do at that moment: laugh. Hatori sat back down and laughed as if what Haru said was the most hysterical thing in the world, his anger dissolving. Black Haru stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Haru...heheheh...I think you just said the truest thing in the world...hahahaah!" Hatori laughed. Haru stood over the laughing doctor. He put a hand on Hatori's forehead.

"Hey! You're not sick are you, stupid dragon? Or are you drunk? What's the matter with you? Are you listening to me? Hey!" Haru asked, waving his arms in front of Hatori. The dragon was oblivious. Finally, Haru smacked Hatori across the face. Hatori looked nonetheless shocked at being hit and stopped laughing and started rubbing his face slowly.

"Ahem...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have laughed at such a foolish thing. You were wrong to say that, Haru, no matter how angry you are. I would never put Shiko-chan in any kind of danger...I...love her, like a daughter..." Hatori said, becoming sad again.

"Is that so, Hatori-nii?" The two feuders looked up in shock, Haru turning White instantly at the voice, and Hatori his usual unemotional self, as they saw the speaker.

It was Shiko. Her hair had been cleaned up quite a bit; it was just long enough that it could be pulled back into a loose bun. Black ornamental sticks were stuck into the bun, and her hair had clearly been washed. Her face was smooth and there was a fresh application of make-up on her pretty face. Dark violet eye-shadow was patted onto her eye-lids and some soft red lip-stick was on her lips, making them look like plump cherries. If her new hair-do wasn't enough, her stunning outfit sure was.

A single strip of black lace was tied around her throat with a small fabric pink cherry blossom in the center. Thin black straps on her shoulders and upper-arm held up the main body which had a low-cut collar. The main torso area was like a corsage, shaping her waist and hips perfectly, but not to tight and very comfortable. Black fabric appeared to sprout out of the bottom of the corsage, and flowed around Shiko's thighs, where it was cut and hemmed at just above her knee-cap. The bottom portion of the dress had small pink fabric -what looked to be- cherry blossom petals, that swirled around the dress's lower section. Under the bottom hem and up her calf, large black lace-up combat boots could be seen. Black mesh stockings were visible where the boots cut off at just below her knees.

Shiko looked at Hatori and Haru as they stared, awe-struck at her. She smiled and giggled at them. "Well, Ayaa-nii, Mine-chan, looks like you out-did yourselves! They look like statues!"

Mine put her hands on her hips and smiled. She was wearing a pretty mahogany college-girl uniform today, with a matching pleated skirt. "Well, boss, I think another fantasy has been fulfilled!" Ayame came up behind Hatori and a now calm Haru.

"What do you think, Tori-san? Shiko-chan looks just plain stunning, doesn't she? What about you, Haa-kun? Don't you think she looks so beautiful? A warped princess out of a fabled legend?" He said, asking the obvious. "Well, don't just stand there! Give her some much-deserved praise!" He said, patting Hatori's shoulder.

Hatori smiled at Shiko. "For once Ayame, I really do think you pulled off a piece of beauty." he said, causing Shiko to blush slightly. The group started laughing at her reaction, but failed to notice Haru leaving the shop.


End file.
